A Big Crush?
Characters Original 6 pups except Everest Ryder Bear Saria Scramble Anny Princess mentioned Tundra Ace and Lani Sage,Aurora,Winter Story The story begins on a Cold,rainy, afternoon at the lookout, Bear had came for a visit, along with Saria Bear: Hey, Scramble? *Knocks on the glass* Saria: H-H-Hurry up,!! *shivering* it's cold!! Scramble: Bear!! How are you? Bro! Bear: Great,Great, By the way, You guys have an indoor fireplace, Right? Scramble: I assume you are referring to your housemate over there? Bear: My mate?? No,*blushes* Scramble: Your housemate! Ryder,Chase,Skye: Hey guys, *closes the door* Scramble: So.. we're going hiking tomorrow!! Bear: Really..Really!! Yes! I love hiking! Saria: hmm..I wouldn't mind. I love exploring. Ryder and Tundra: We're going up to jake's and heading towards Yumi's farm then back to Jake's lodge, to warm up. Hey...How did you know I was gonna say that? Sage: hehe you guys are funny! Aurora: Hope they have mud on the mountain! Winter: I'll just stay close too Daddy.. Bear: Winter..just because my name's Bear, doesn't mean you have to be afraid of me. *gives her a hug* Winter: Squirms a bit, frightened* oh..okay. Your soft... Saria: You seem to be good with kids! That's interesting. Bear: Hehe, I try.. Saria, Chase and Ryder: Hey! The rain stopped! Bear: You know what I was thinking? Saria: I think I do! Both: MUD PUDDLES!! Aurora: Puddles?? Yay! Trio: *Run outside* Yay! (Ten minutes later) Ryder: Ok pups, Time to come inside and wash up! All: Yes, Ryder.. Bear: (brr) at least we're clean! Saria: Not yet.. *grooms his hair* Bear: Ahh *blushes* Please don't, not in public... Over both there tags... Mr. Porter: Hey guys, we need some help in the restaurant, it's getting pretty busy! Bear and Saria: Okay, be right there! Bye Ryder! Contact us when you are ready to go hiking. At Mr. Porters.... Bear: What will your order be? Man: The Tuesday special please. Bear: That will be it? Wife: Yes, thank you. (Bear gives their order to the cook) Mr. Porter: Bear, Bear, Here *throws a stack of order sheets on him* oops! Sorry (Under the stack) Bear: it's okay, I'll give them to the cooks. At 12:00 (Closing Time, for lunch) Mr. Porter, Saria, Bear and the Cook: Busiest morning ever! Bear: Yea.. Over Both tags: Hey pups! Time to go hiking! Both: Mr. Porter, we have to go! Alex: Wait, Saria! Didn't you say that you were going to play with me? Saria: Oh.. Sorry Bear, I forgot! Tell Ryder. Bear: Okies, Bye guys! At the Lookout... Chase: Everyone ready? Tundra and her pups: Yup! Winter: Though, I'm staying with "Uncle" Bear. Bear: Ok, let's set off! At the mountain Jake: Alright, I'll be leading you! After the hike Bear: I loved the hike!, I think I might stay for the evening. Ryder: Quick pups!! Come quick!! They join into the room with the other pups (TV) Reporter: There is now a full house, grease fire at "Mr. Porters Restaurant and Cafe", there is believed to be 5 people, 1 pup and 1 child trapped in this raging blaze. (They show the blaze) Bear: What! No!! Ryder: Let's get into action! Chase! Get down to help with the flow of traffic! Marshall! Help the Fire Department put out and contain the blaze! (They rush into help) Bear: Come on! Get water up there! Fire fighters scramble all around and try to douse the blaze! Fire Chief: Get me a line to the International airport! Secondary Chief: Here you go sir! Fire Chief: This is Fire chief of Adventure Bay South! I am requesting additional airport units to assist in fighting a Grease Fire, Code 9! Chief of Airport fire station: Yes chief! I will send 3 units! A 8x8 and 2 4x4s! Bear: Scramble! Where's my suit? Scramble: Here, Here! I got it! Bear: *puts on This suit* Firefighter: here are the extinguishers! *straps them on to his suit* Saria: *howls and screams* Someone help! The fire!! Alex is coughing real bad! Bear: Here is the Fire department, guys! A Oshkosh 8x8 Striker and 2 Oshkosh 4x4 Strikers blare there horns while Chase clears the traffic Bear: I'm going in! *runs into the building* Guys! Guys! where are you? Saria and Alex: Here* coughs bad* Bear: Hop on saria! Alex come on *grabs onto his t shirt* Will finish Tomorrow, I am "Dog" Tired! Category:Stories by Chase the police pup555